


Promises in the Night

by jelazakazone



Series: Girl in the Tower [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little coda to The Girl in the Tower. It’s an AU fusion with Merlin characters and Firefly ‘verse. Mithian rescues Morgana in that story. Here is a teeny glimpse into what comes next. I will be writing more of this. Originally posted <a href="http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/151528.html">on Camelot Drabble here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises in the Night

  
Mithian cradled the trembling girl with her whole body, trying to warm her from head to toe to stop the shivering. She smoothed lustrous hair and sang a lullaby dredged up from some dark warm corner of her mind.  
  
“Shh, Morgana. Shhh.”  
  
The shuddering continued. Desperate, Mithian whispered, “I promise you’ll never go back.”  
  
Morgana looked up at her, eyes wide. “You mean it?” she gasped out through clenched teeth.  
  
Warmth blossomed in Mithian’s chest as she realized Morgana’s body was relaxing. She closed her arms around her, hands covering cold hands which clutched a plush dragon.  
  
“Yes, my darling.”


End file.
